


The Road Trippers

by Now_You_Dont



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Death, Drink Driving, Drinking, Drunk Driving, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Loss, Lost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Murder, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Road Trips, Scary, all hugos fault, beckon is a ship name lmao, im sorry god, its always hugos fault, nearly hung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_You_Dont/pseuds/Now_You_Dont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Gasoline and I (Now) were bored on the bus one day and started planning this massive road trip we wanted to take sometime soon. This is a story stemming from that. There will be twists and turns, and bumps in the road (literally). There will be run ins with animals, tent mishaps and even brushes with death! Will our road trippers survive to the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> we are so so sorry in advance i swear we aren't sadists ~gasoline

**This is the beginning of our book. We are currently in the midst of writing the first chapter but we thought we would post this chapter on what the characters look like and who they are. Just a heads up, there will be loads of LGBT+ related shit in this as I (gasoline) am LGBT+ so I talk about it way to much ahah so if that bothers you, click out now!** _  
_

_**Rhea McKinnon:** _

Rhea is a petite girl, only 5'5, yet still taller than Ellie. Rhea is a natural leader, she always plans things out to great detail and makes sure everything is perfect. She is openly aromantic asexual. Rhea is the one who proposed the road trip idea, and the one who planned it most.

**(the tag is a habit I (gasoline) picked up so ignore my tumblr username)**

_**Hex Lambert** _

Hex is Rhea's best friend. She is hardworking, loyal but has a bit of a mean streak. She is rebellious and hates rules. Hex is the tallest girl in the group, at 5'7. Hex is straight, but doesn't want a boyfriend just yet. She has a tendency to wear mostly, if not all, black grey and red.

_**Ellie Aimer (Am-Air)** _

Ellie is calm, soft-spoken and insanely nice. She has long natural pink-blonde hair and petite frame, at 5'3, the shortest in the group. She has a twin brother, Oskar, who is her best friend. Ellie is half of one of the two couples in the group. She is straight.

**(look at now's first attempt at editing, she's done so well!!!)** _  
_

_**Oskar Aimer** _

Oskar is the one who was most overlooked in the group, he's short for a guy, at 5'8, and, like Ellie, is sweet, caring and gentle. However he is probably the most brave, and compassionate person of all of them. He is a massive sweetheart, but isn't afraid to fight if one of the people he cares for the most is threatened, and usually that person is Ellie. Oskar, is bisexual but not looking for a relationship. Like Beckett, he is a serious flirt.

_**Hugo Jameson** _

Hugo is vain, bullheaded, sly and basically a bit of a prick, but he is also loving, protective and adventurous. He is the other half to Ellie, and has been dating her for just over a year now. He is always willing to help his friends and refuses to back down from a challenge, no matter how stupid. Hugo knows he's attractive and always struts it but he put others first when they need it most. (He thinks he is perfect the way he is, a 5'7 ball of emotions).

****_**Beckett Jordans** _

Beckett is tall, but still shorter than Leighton (the tallest), at 6'0, he plays basketball, does kick boxing and ju jitsu, and can roller skate, inline skate and ice skate. He is fast and strong, sweet and humble. He is half of the other couple in the group. He is flirty but knows his limits, and is always faithful. Beckett is panromantic asexual **(like me ~ gasoline)**

 

**_Leighton Wilde_ **

Leighton is smart, caring, he speaks three languages fluently, not including English. He, like Rhea, is a natural leader, and isn't afraid to take charge if he has to. He is the tallest, at 6'3. If you can't find Leighton planning something with Rhea, you'll find him reading a book or curled up with Beckett watching a movie whilst playing with his (Beckett's) hair. If you mess with one of the people Leighton loves, you should run, he will destroy you with a carefully thought out attack. He is gay, and has been dating Beckett for almost four years.

 

**So that's it! These are the characters for our upcoming book. I suppose this is a teaser because I'm not sure when the first chapter will be finished, what with school and shit. We're really excited for this book and we hope you enjoy it too!~Gasoline and Now**


	2. Planning the Trip

_ Stage One - collect travelers. _

_ Stage Two - stock up on necessities.  _

_ Stage Three - Go to the edge of town. Flip the intersection coin. _

_ Stage Four - Get 'Lost' _

 

Rhea wrote out her plan on the first page of a new exercise book, she wrote stage one in green, two in purple, three in blue and four in red. They were leaving a month from now and they had to be prepared. Again, she picked up her green pen and turned over. She headed the page.

 

_ STAGE ONE _

 

Rhea began to write out exactly who was coming along.

 

_ Collect Travelers. _

_ Travelers: _

_ Rhea _

_ Hex _

_ Ellie _

_ Oskar  _

_ Beckett _

_ Leighton _

_ Hugo _

 

She flipped the page once more, picked up her purple pen and started to write.

 

_ STAGE TWO _

 

Stock up on necessities.

_ Food: _

_ Snacks: _

_ Crisps _

_ Chocolate _

_ Sweets _

_ Meals: _

_ Two min. noodles _

_ Other assorted camping foods _

_ Canned soups _

_ Long Life Milk etc _

_ Utensils _ _ : _

_ Bowls _

_ Plates _

_ Cups _

_ Cutlery _

_ Camping Stove _

_ Gas Refills _

_ Eski _

_ Ice Bags _

_ Bags _

 

_ What to Pack: _

_ Clothing - enough for 1-2 months _

_ Toiletries - toothbrush, etc _

_ Phone - portable charger and car charger _

 

Rhea shut the book, opened kik and texted her friends.

 

**Rheallife: come over to my house**

**Osktopus: why**

**Rheallife: road trip planning**

**Osktopus: oh sick coming now**

**Hexxed: be there soon**

**Elliephant: on my way… hugo come pick me up ??**

**Hugorgeous: be right there Lovebunny.**

**Osktopus: *cough cough* lame Hu-gi-oh**

**_Hugorgeous has changed his name to hugioh_ **

**hugioh: Whatever loverboy…**

**Osktopus: feck off**

**Elliephant: LANGUAGE oskstar!!!**

**Osktopus: that's not even a swear EllieBean**

**Basbeckettball: sure, Leigh, i’ll pick you up babe**

**ProfessorLeighton: looking forward to it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**hugioh: was the face really necessary**

**ProfessorLeighton: ofc**

**ProfessorLeighton: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Osktopus: nice face… kinda like yours**

**Basbeckettball: back off**

**ProfessorLeighton: jealous sugar?**

**Basbeckettball: no...**

**ProfessorLeighton: well what are you gonna do about it**

**Basbeckettball: i’m the only one who gets to go home with you.**

**ProfessorLeighton: ( ͡º  ͜ʖ͡ º)**

**Basbeckettball: just shush, I’m leaving home now.**

 

Rhea walked to her kitchen and pulled out some colas and snacks, walked back to the living room and waited. Soon enough there was a knock on the door. Rhea opened it and saw all her friends standing huddled on the apartment doorstep. She stepped aside and let them in.

“Okay,” Rhea said, “First things first, stage three. You all know what I’m talking about, yeah?”

“Yeah” came the collective response.

“Cool. Okay, so we need to get a coin and decide which is left and right.”

“I vote heads is left and tails is right” Ellie said softly

“Okay” Rhea replied, “But what about if there is left, right and straight?”

Everyone thought for a few minutes.

“I have an idea” proclaimed Leighton “So if we come across an intersection that has the option straight or one of the two other directions, we flip the coin. Heads is straight and tails is the directions, then if it lands on tails we flip it again and we go the chosen direction, make sense?”

A series of yeahs and grunts of approval came from the group.

 

“Okay, we have exactly one month until the planned beginning of the roadtrip. Should we plan a basic route that we can stray from or leave it completely random?”

The group had divided. Half wanted the basic route and the other half wanted to stay completely random. Rhea just watched as they all argued.

“Okay but keeping it completely random adds more adventure and fun to the trip” Hex argued.

“Yeah but having a basic plan makes it twice as less likely that we get lost or, oh I don’t know, DIE!” Leighton replied logically. The argument kept on for about ten minutes before Rhea stepped in and called the group to order.

“Guys… GUYS” she yelled. “We have to choose. Why don’t we just flip a coin?”

“Fine, but I still think we  _ shouldn’t  _ have any plan” Beckett huffed, glaring at his boyfriend.

Rhea shook her head in exasperation and went to fetch a coin. As soon as she left the arguments started up again. Rhea shook her head when she heard the bickering. She grabbed a dollar coin from the hallstand.   
“Okay guys, stop your quarreling, I have a coin. Heads we plan, tails we don’t. No flipping again no matter what” 

“Fine” Leighton conceded.

 

Rhea flipped the coin. Tails. Leighton groaned. Hugo laughed and quickly grabbed the coin back, glancing left and right shiftily.   
“What the fuck, why are you laughing?” Leighton said.

“I was recording the entire thing” Hugo continued chuckling and waving his phone about. Leighton grabbed at the phone but Hugo moved it out of the way just in time to stop him from snatching it from his hand. Leighton grumbled to himself and sat down casually on Beckett’s lap.

“Did you guys hear what Lacey said today?” He said bitterly,

“Babe,” Beckett responded “Can we  _ not _ talk about my ex girlfriend and your sister right now?”

“But it’s like… important?”

“Sugar, I literally let my spot as king of the grade for you, i don’t give a fuck what ‘queen’ of the grade said. Her cute ass brother is my top priority.”   
Leighton smirked,

“Who is this ‘cute ass brother’ you speak of?”

“My boyfriend, I think you should like him. He’s perfect in every way. He’s sarcastic, hot as fuck and incredibly smart. He can speak like fifteen languages and is a constant flirt. Trouble is, he doesn’t think very highly of himself when honestly he deserves the world.” Beckett stared at Leigh with a fond smile playing at his lips. He stared at Leighton as though he hung the sun, moon, stars and all the planets in the sky. Leighton grinned back before attacking him with his mouth. Kissing lips and roaming hands.

 

Rhea cleared her throat impatiently.

“ _ Guys,  _ We don’t really have time for this. There is a netflix marathon awaiting us.”

Leighton and Beckett reluctantly separated from each other, a line of saliva still connecting them. Beckett brought his finger up to the delicate strand and passed it through, breaking the line and fully disconnecting them. They licked their respective swollen lips, smiled at each other again before Leighton turned himself around, still on Beckett’s lap.

 

“So.” Hugo said, breaking the silence that occurred after the show Beckon (Leighton and Beckett) put on. “That was something, wanna watch something on netflix now?”

Still grinning, although slightly mischievously now, Leighton casually suggested Brokeback Mountain.

“Oh haha” Hugo replied sarcastically.

“What about Make Happy by Bo Burnham” Hex finally suggested.

Everyone agreed so Rhea attached her laptop to the tv and began the show. After it had ended Leighton said

“But seriously, did you hear what Lacey said? Beck was there.” By now everyone was curious, it wasn’t like Leigh to bring something up more than once in the short space of an hour.

“Oh go on then” Ellie said in her quiet voice.

 

“Okay so we, Beck and I that is, saw her when we were walking out of the gym after his track practise and she ran up to us and started blatantly flirting with  _ my boyfriend.  _ Then he was like,”

“Dude. 1. We broke up like three years ago, 2. I. Am. Taken” Beckett interrupted

“Yeah, and she said ‘What, which chick are you dating now? What?’ and so I said ‘Um, he’s not dating a chick.’ She pulled this butt ugly confused face that I think was supposed to look cute and said ‘But he just said he was taken?’ I smirked at her and turned and kissed him straight on the lips. She pulled me off of him and started yelling at me that I was forcing myself and my, and I quote here, ‘disgusting homosexual sins’ onto him, but he swooped in and told her that he was gay and dating me. She legit started flirting with him, maybe trying to disprove that, i dunno,  и она чертовски disrespected меня и клянусь на солнце и Луна, я будетпощечина ее так сильно, если она даже пытается повредить моегоребенка. Он является моя. она может оставить и получить над ним. какя знаю, он является совершенным, но он также является один гей и двапринятых -”

Beckett gently cut Leighton off at this point and quietly told him that he was yelling in Russian.

“Oh. Sorry. I said: and she fucking disrespected me and i swear to the sun and moon i will slap her so hard if she even tries to hurt my baby. He is MINE. she can leave and get over him. like i know he's perfect but he’s also one gay and two taken. Anyway, continuing my story, Beck literally at this point just told her he knew he was gay since they started dating, basically she got super pissed at that point and so I flipped her off and we walked away, and yes we held hands.”

 

The room was eerily silent, and then all at once it wasn’t. There was laughter and exclamations of how much of a bitch Lacey was. When the room quietened down Hugo told Leighton that he could do  _ so  _ much better.

“Yeah I know, but Beck will do for now.”

“Wow rude” Beck said in response, playfully swatting Leigh’s arm.

“I meant your pronunciation in Russian” Hugo said exasperatedly.

 

Everyone except Leighton was surprised at this statement, Hugo spoke Russian? Leighton casually responded, asking how he would have said it. There was no malice, pure curiosity and desire to expand his skills. Hugo cleared his throat.   
" и она не уважают меня, и я клянусь богами, я будет ударил ее так сильно, если она даже пытается больно мой дорогой. Он является моя. она может уйти и получить над ним. как я знаю, он удивительно, но он также является геев и в отношениях.  Which was ‘and she disrespected me and i swear to the gods i will hit her so hard if she even tries to hurt my dear. He is MINE. she can go away and get over him. like i know he's amazing but he’s also gay and in a relationship’. Right?” Hugo pronounced the Russian perfectly, enunciating clearly and correctly. 

“Yeah close enough, the words were slightly different but your pronunciation was flawless honestly. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks, I speak multiple languages.”

“Same, honestly I speak so many.”

Everyone else was watching their interaction with a small smile on their face. And everyone was thinking the same thing. ‘ _ I’ve found my family.’ _


End file.
